


Allowance

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: A short poem on how Hades wishes Persephone will allow herself to love him.





	Allowance

Perhaps one of these days she will love me.  
She walks gracefully as a flower.  
Leaves embed themselves in her hair.  
She's beautiful and naïve.  
Although I still love her.  
She'll never be mine.  
Perhaps one day  
She will see  
She loves  
Me.


End file.
